Bella and the Animatronic Family
by Xbabygirlx1998
Summary: Bella Swan is CEO of her own company and is tired of not having the chance to have a normal life so she gets a job as a night security at Cullen Family Fun an arcade and restaurant that she used to go to when she was younger. Join Bella as she uncovers a hidden secret that someone she knows has been trying to keep hidden for years. Five Nights at Freddy's Parody.
1. Chapter 1

_LP If you see any mistakes in my writing can you please be nice and write them in the comments or PM me I really appreciate it._

In this story it's about the Five Night's At Freddy's Twilight Style. No it is still a Edward/Bella pairing but there's been a little changes to the story. Bella is the CEO of Swan Industries which is made up of multiple different departments such as "Gaming and Design," Senior. Bella is also an insomniac. Edward was the once proud owner of his own restaurant before he became a animatronic. His family was rich even before the huge change and he also had a crush on Bella even though she is about 5 years younger than him. Was 24 when he and his family went missing and Bella was 19.

-~Bella and the Animatronic Family~-

Tonight was my first night as the security guard at my favorite childhood restaurant Cullen Family Fun. The Cullen family who once owned the restaurant had disappeared about ten years ago, leaving nothing behind to find them. When Aro had asked me to be the night-time security guard for him, I just had to accept. I just wanted to have a part-time job just to still feel as if I'm normal. Yesterday Aro showed me the restaurant, it was now dusty and falling apart when Aro closed it down after Jasper (one of the Cullen Family's lookalike robot) had malfunctioned and badly injured one of the adults about seven years ago. When I looked at the Cullen Family robots they're clothing had moth holes in them and they lost their shiny faces and sparkly eyes.

Day 1 (Bella's POV)

So today I decided to come early to clean up and reminisce about my childhood. I brought a suitcase of clothes, Windex®, my tools to fix some of the animatronics, and my programing and regular computer. Once inside I locked the door and turned towards the Cullen's before stepping onto the stage.

"What is wrong with Aro, he should of taken better care of you all." I said with a sigh

Turning on my laptops I quickly began to take off the clothes of the nearest animatronic which was Esme.

"Hummm...Your heart is filled with motherly love and kindness. You're professional but comfortable. You'd rather wear flats than heels but your daughter Alice prefers to pick your clothes out for you. So how bout it Alice a red dress and black flats?" I said as I began to put on the dress and flats.

Next came Carlisle and since he was a doctor I brought him a Lab coat, a light blue shirt, grey slacks, and shiny black shoes. Then came Rosalie who I put some expensive dark skinny jeans, a red shirt, black heals, and styled her hair into a high pony tail. Next to Rosalie was Emmett who I matched with Rosalie except he wore loose-fitting jeans and brown shoes. Then was Jasper who I dressed up in his team uniform shirt the "Chicago Falcons number 15", light blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Alice was next and I put her in a tight fitting black dress with teal heels. Finally was Edward, the man whom I fell in love with as a kid, the man who I was my best friend in elementary and high school.

"Hello again Edward Anthony. I swear if you were here right now I would tell you my feelings and I would kiss you as if it were the last but you always thought of me as a sister and nothing more." I said as I put on a dark blue shirt, black pants and shoes.

After dressing the Cullen's I quickly preformed check ups on each one of their systems and every time there would be error codes and when I looked in their coding there were all sorts of video game coding from "Call of Duty". But the strange thing was that they had a signal connected to them from somewhere in the restaurant. It wasn't suppose to be there but I quickly shrugged it off. Quickly fixing each error I turned on my music while the Cullen's systems were processing their updates.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Staying alive! Staying Alive!" I began to hum. At around 11:10 I ordered a Hawaiian pizza from Dominos and it arrived with 10 minutes till I started work.

"Thank you! Drive safe." I yelled as the man ran back to his waiting car. "Mmmmm it smells so good!" I moaned.

Quickly I went into the office where I had cleaned off the table to eat. At midnight the phone rang and I quickly put it on speaker and Aro came on.

"Evening Ms. Swan. Welcome to Cullen Family Fun. Tonight you will be the temporary night guard seeing as though nobody wants to take over. You'll be in charge of making sure that nobody breaks in the restaurant and breaks the animatronics. Also at night the animatronics are on a free roaming mode so that they won't lock up. If you see one standing outside your door, quickly close it and wait until they leave. Well have a nice evening and stay safe. Night." said Aro

"Free Roaming & Stay Safe, What the hell did he mean?" I thought.

Quickly I looked outside the doors and there wasn't anyone there so I went back to eating my pizza and checking my email...

Dear Mrs. Swan,

The proposition that you've suggested for the new addition to the company is being transferred still. Should we begin pressuring them into giving up the company seeing as though it is going to close down anyway for a foreseeable amount of days.

Jessica Stanley C.O of Swan Industries.

All I could do was sigh as I read that Tyler wasn't going to give up on his company just yet. Quickly I checked outside my doors and still there wasn't anyone there and it was already 2 am. Quickly I checked the cameras and the Cullen's were still on stage except that they had moved closer to each other as if they were talking to each other. I felt an uncomfortable feeling overcome me as I constantly checked the cameras and doors. At about 4 am was when there was a lot of movement. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were missing. How I didn't hear the heels that I put on Alice I will never know. Quickly I checked all the cameras and they were no where to be found. When I checked outside the doors, Carlisle and Esme were to my left and Alice and Edward were to my right. Not freezing I quickly slammed the doors closed fearing for my life.

"Just 2 more hours Bella." I thought

"Please open the doors!" I heard from outside the door.

"We don't want hurt you dear, we just want to talk and thank you for getting ride of that harmful coding." said another voice.

"Well actually I want to discuss fashion with her." said another voice.

Then I heard someone sigh. "Could it be?" I thought

Hesitantly I opened the left door again cringing as I did. Slowly Carlisle and Esme walked into the office.

"Hello again dear!" said Esme

"What do you mean again?" I asked hesitantly

"We remember you dear. Don't you remember you were saying it when you were on stage when you said that you and Edward went to school together." said Esme

"Well yes but only the real Cullen's would know that and you all are nothing but animatronics. Right?" I asked.

"Actually Bells that's what we need to talk to you about." said Carlisle as he opened up the other door.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask

"It's about us. We aren't what we seem to be. Bella we are the original Cullen's except we were kidnapped and somehow our minds were linked to these endoskeletons." said Edward.

"Maybe that's what the strange connection was." I said to myself but fortunately the Cullen's heard me also.

"But what am I suppose to do about it. The connection you have is connected somewhere in the building. It's probably hidden well so there isn't much I can do and besides where would your bodies be then if your mentally downloaded into the robots." I asked

"Where ever the connection is then that's most likely where our bodies are." said Alice knowingly

"Ok and I have a feeling that you want me to help you find your bodies then." I said calmly.

Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle all nodded.

"Alright but I can't do anything about it now but I'll bring some of my company's equipment here tonight when I come for my shift. Then we'll see where the connection is coming from. " I said as slowly as I could.

Suddenly the alarm on the nearby clock went off. I was 6 am and the Cullen's began to head back to the stage. Once I finished packing up I quickly headed to the stage area.

"Don't worry Cullen's, I'll help anyway I can so that you'll get your bodies back." I said gently as I began to walk toward the door where on the outside my driver was waiting to take me home but little did I know that there was someone waiting in the shadows staring angrily at me.

"Soon Isabella you'll be apart of our great big happy family too." he mumbled

 ** _Day 2 - Day 3_**

Bella came back the following two nights and began to catch up with the Cullen's. She also began to finish working on the new program for the Cullen Family's animatronic bodies but she was having trouble with the last line of code. She sat on the stage going back and forth between the new code and work. She realized that soon the Cullen's would be up and walking so she worked quickly to try and finish the last of her work. Finally midnight came around and the Cullen's sprang to life just as Bella began to yawn.

"Good Evening Bella dear!" said Esme.

"Evening Cullen's! I'm still working on a new code for you so that you can walk around whenever but you'd have to be careful especially when Aro comes around." said Bella looking up from her computer.

"Sooo Bell's how did you become so knowledgeable of coding and stuff?" asked Emmett

"Well I loved working on the computer when I was younger so once I graduated high school I went to college to study game design and graphics and everything else fell into place." said Bella.

"Bella when was the last time you got some sleep?" asked Carlisle concerned

"Um... Two 1/2 days ago why?" Bella said not looking up from the computer

"Bella honey that's not good for your body. I think..." Carlisle tried to say

"Yeah I know but the doctors told me I have insomnia and I've been taking meds for it for the last two years but unfortunately my body has finally gotten used to them being in my system that they stopped working about a week ago so I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for next Monday. So don't worry Carlisle I'll get it done. Why do you think that I've taken this night time job because I only get so much sleep before I am just up completely." said Bella as she finished the code.

"Alrighty now Cullen's I've managed to finish the code now I can program it to replace the one I removed last night." said Bella.

The Cullen's could tell that Bella was exhausted and if she didn't get some sleep soon she'd suffer the consequences soon. Bella hadn't noticed there was a figure standing in the dark watching her from behind the curtain waiting for his moment to strike. As Bella walked towards the closest Cullen she had turned her back towards the left side of the stage. The other Cullen's had move and began to walk around the restaurant so that Bella could have some space as she worked on installing the new code for complete free mode. Once the program was beginning to install into Carlisle's mainframe she took a step back and once she did the dark figure pounced and stuck a needle into her neck. She screamed but it was only for a few seconds; the other Cullen's had heard the scream and rushed back to the stage area to find a man standing over Bella's unconscious body. As he picked Bella up and swung her over his shoulder he turned around.

"Aro!" said Edward


	2. Chapter 2

Every Cullen had begun to run towards Aro who had dragged Bella behind the curtains and into a secret room. It was heartbreaking to watch as they disappeared into the darkness of the empty restaurant and it really hit home for Edward who also had feelings for Bella. As the Cullen's desperately tried to find Aro and Bella, Aro had slipped into a room he hadn't been in for seven years. With Bella over his shoulder he walked down a set of metal stairs and into a large room where seven bodies were in large tubes filled with a pink fluid.

"They thought that you were more important than me. You know that put you on the will, they wanted to give you all their money if anything happened to all of them. Can you believe that? Me, their oldest friend and trusted ally wasn't added to the will. So I created a fake one and gave their lawyer a million dollars to destroy the real one and say that the fake one was theirs. And one by one I kidnapped them and after a year since their disappearances I was named as the person who would get everything they owned. I had to make sure that they wouldn't be able to leave so I developed a program that downloaded a person's brain waves into an animatronic body. I programmed the bodies to attack anyone at my command and once I forced Jasper to hurt the mayor I closed down this place to make sure they couldn't escape until you showed up again and I had to force my hand a get rid of you like I did the Cullen's so goodbye Isabella Swan." Aro said as he put Bella into a tube next to Edward's.

As soon as he finished hooking Bella up to the machine she had begun to wake up.

"Aro?" Bella said drowsily

"Poor Isabella I've had it with you and your stupid connection to the Cullen family and you are a threat to everything I have created so I am sorry to say that I am going to dismantle the Cullen's and ship them to a new location where you will be are very special guest to honor the disappearances of yourself and the Cullen Family." said Aro

"Aro please don't do this!" Bella pleaded.

"It's already done!" Aro said pushing a button and laughed

Bella's eyes turned white and her body stilled; her brain was in the process of being uploaded into an endoskeleton while her body was being preserved in pink fluid. Finally the Cullen's found the door leading into the building's basement where Aro was patiently waiting for them to arrive.

"Awe Cullen's what a lovely surprise. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to find us." Aro said cryptically

"What have you done Aro to Bella?" said Edward angrily

"No need to get angry Eddy; maybe you need to chill out!" Aro said as he stunned them with his master controller which locked their bodies up from moving

"You see this could have all been avoided if you would have just put me in your will and I wouldn't have brought Isabella into this but you and your pathetic family have forced my hand. You put all your money, your home, hell you even put all of your businesses in her name so I am going to watch happily as Isabella dismantles you one by one and I watch the lights behind your eyes fade as the power from your endoskeletons shuts down." Aro said as he pressed a new button which woke up the endoskeleton of Bella.

"Dismantle them slowly Isabella I want to watch." Aro commanded.

The animatronic Bella began to walk forward with a blank expression on her face. She had walked to Edward first who was trying to break out of Aro's control to make Bella remember who she truly is.

"Bella!" Edward pleaded

"Bella Please baby remember me; remember what you told me Bella I love you!" he continued

Finally animatronic Bella had gotten into his face and with her hair covering Aro's view of her face she winked and smiled at Edward. He let out a sigh of relief as he watch her eyes turn red and she turned towards Aro and said.

"You honest to god think that I will allow you to make me hurt the ones I love, well then Aro you have another thing coming." Said Bella as she began to run towards Aro

Aro shocked that his control over Bella didn't work tried to run but he made the ultimate mistake of stunning the Cullen's right in front of the door and before he could force them to move again Bella had caught him and lifted him into the air.

"No! No you shouldn't be able to be free." Aro said as he tried to get out of Bella's grip

"But that's where your wrong you see the one thing that you've forgotten is that I am a computer programmer and I know how to recode anything and hell even your work is sloppy so I recoded the body to allow me full control rather than having the controller do the work. Now see how you feel of being locked in a container unable to get out." Bella said as she forced Aro into his own invention and ripped the master controller out of his hands.

"Now I do believe that we have bodies to get back into." Bella said as she undid the stun on the Cullen's with a smile.

* * *

If you have any questions about the characters and things just write a comment or pm me and I will answer it personally whenever I can. There is only one more chapter left in this story and I will be posting it within two weeks... Till then

xbabygirlx


End file.
